Wedding Dress
by Echo1317
Summary: A small collection of Jocelyn/Valentine drabbles. *First two chapters previously found in 'He Doesn't Open His Eyes'*
1. Wedding Dress

**A/N **

Hello! Just a quick A/N before we get started, kay?

The first 2 chapters of this fic were previously posted in the summer of 2009, in the story 'He Doesn't Open His Eyes', which is now excluesively a collection of Alec/Isabelle drabbles. _This _story is exclusively devoted to a few one-shots that have to do with Jocelyn/Valentine, although there will be some Jocelyn/Luke thrown in the mix for fun, hopefully soon. Enjoy ;)

P.S. The author's notes have been left unchanged since last summer, because I myself like to look back at them every now and then and see what the hell I was thinking or in the middle of when I wrote these pieces. :)

**

* * *

**

Wedding Dress

I finally got a good idea! The title is just because it was the song I was listening to when I got the idea for the story. It (the idea) started out with the line 'I remember what you looked like on the day we got married. You were so beautiful in your wedding dress.' and eventually got to this. This is just a little blurb for those of you who want to think that maybe Valentine wasn't always the evil bastard he is now, and that maybe he once really did care for someone.

She was so still.

Valentine Morgenstern stood in the doorway watched his wife as she slowly breathed in and out, in a sleep from which she would not wake. f he hadn't been staring at her so carefully, he would've thought that she was dead. She may as well have been. That damn potion she had taken had cast her into a coma-like state. He thought she looked like Sleeping Beauty, her fiery hair resting in a halo around her face, her soft, rose colored lips in a small crossed the room and sat down in a chair next to her bed, not talking, just watching. He could pretend that she was sleeping, only sleeping, and that in a moment, her green eyes would flutter open and she would smile at him, and she would tell him she loved him like she had so many times before. But, he knew she would not wake, and she would never tell him she loved him again. Valentine began speaking softly to her, with a tenderness in his voice that he reserved only for Jocelyn.

"I remember what you looked like the day we were married," He whispered, "You were so beautiful in your wedding dress. I thought you looked like an angel." He closed his eyes and thought of Jocelyn when they were young. Her red hair was fuller, the purple shadows under her eyes and lines around her mouth absent. He remembered the way her eyes would sparkle when she laughed, and the way she would twist her fingers when she was thinking. "n sickness and in health, to love and to hold...You were supposed to save me."

He rested his elbow on his knee, supporting his head with his palm. He sighed thoughtfully. When he opened his eyes, they were quite a bit more wet than he would've cared for them to be.

"I remember, too, how you reacted when I altered Jonathan," He said weakly, "I had no idea you'd found out what I'd done, but I could see how upset you were with me. I couldn't understand why you wouldn't look at me, the way you flinched whenever I touched you- "He stopped with a shudder, recalling how often she had recoiled from him in the months before the Uprising. He softly ran his fingertips along her arm. "You can't run away from me now."

Valentine leaned forward, tracing Jocelyn's faded Marks lightly. Bravery, strength, balance. He had seen them all so many times before, but they looked different on her somehow. They seemed more graceful and grave when they were carved on her ivory skin."I knew where you went after you disappeared," He confessed, taking her hand in his, "I was almost afraid to come after you. What would I do? How could face you?" He paused, looking up at her face. "But really. Did you honestly think would never find you? You weren't that naive, Jocelyn. Did you suppose that you could run if I did find you? No one is that fast. Especially with a child..."

The mention of Clarissa made Valentine's blood boil and his head ache. So, he had two children. He had destroyed both; one unknowingly, and he had done nothing useful with either of them. One had no feeling or emotion, and the other- the other he didn't even know.

"How could you not tell me I had a daughter?" He inquired in vain. _How could you not tell me my son was a monster?_ He imagined her saying. "I would've loved her. I would've given her everything she ever wanted. I would've kept her safe."

He hung his head in shame, thinking of the experiment's he'd created. The angels, the demons; the saviors, the murderers. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to talk to her, Jocelyn would never again listen. She would never come back around to his way of thinking.

"I was never good enough for you, you know," He said quietly, "You were so strong, and beautiful, and brave." A single tear rolled down his cheek, which he hastily wiped away. "I was always weak. I never- "

He broke off, silently stoking his wife's pale cheek. Her skin was still soft. He could've stayed like that forever with her.

"I never stopped loving you, Jocelyn," Valentine told her, a new clarity in his voice, "And I always will love you, no matter what happens. Don't ever forget that."

Very carefully, Valentine stood. He slowly swept the hair off of her face. He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead; his hands were shaking because he thought he would never be able to kiss her again.

He could no longer pretend she was Sleeping Beauty, because his kiss did not wake her. Or perhaps she was Sleeping Beauty after all, he just wasn't the man she loved. Either way, he was going to be crushed again. Instead of trying to figure it out, he did the only thing his frazzled, love-struck mind could think of. He sat down next to the woman he had planned to spend his life with and wept till his eyes were dry.

"I may not be your Prince," Valentine whispered thoughtfully, "But I promise that you will always be my Queen."

He walked away from her a minute too soon, because if he had been watching her, he would've seen the one tear she shed for the man she used to know.

* * *

I don't know if it's that good because this is my first fic with Valentine in it. Please review!

I would also just like to take a sec to thank anyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories. You guys rock!!!

-Echo1317


	2. Free Falling

**Free Fall**

"_I ain't here to do anything half way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while"  
-Wild At Heart, Gloriana_

What he needed was to free fall.

To be able to let go and not care. When the world seemed to matter too much, he would free fall and he would lose control. He didn't mind it. He enjoyed it. To be able to see what was going on around him, to be simply observing as he did things not of his own accord. To steal without consequence. To kill without guilt.

When he fell, he didn't do anything half way. He wasn't going to make the threats and beat them a little, he was going to maim them, kill them, do whatever it took to get what he wanted. He couldn't control it, but he didn't want to anyway.

He didn't have to give a damn what anyone would say because no one did say anything. They never spoke about it because it frightened them into silence. His eyes glazed over and his movements quickened. He wasn't there. He was gone

He was free falling.

* * *

The song is really light-hearted, and I make those lyrics seem much more sinister than they actually are. I think this is about Valentine, like just before the Uprising, but I'm not really sure. I didn'y write it with anyone specifically in mind, so it's a little random.

-Echo1317


End file.
